


True Love Of Eternity

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Incest, LGBTQ+ characters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Cassie Cage, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: A snippet of Cassie and Sonya's bedroom fun.
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1: Cassie Cage/Sonya Blade: Part: 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I decided to write another Cassie Cage/Sonya Blade fanfic, so here it is. Please read and enjoy. I'm really sorry for how short it is. Now on with the story.

Sharp, gasping moans of her daughter's name fell from Sonya's kiss-swollen lips as Cassie swiped her tongue up and down her slit, while she pumped two fingers in and out of her entrance. Cassie grinded her dick against Sonya's thigh as she enjoyed the wonderful taste of her mother's soaking wet pussy. It had been so long since anyone ate her out. She couldn't believe that her daughter was eating her out, but it just felt way too fucking for either of them to stop.

Cassie loved tasting Sonya. She simply couldn't get enough of her taste. Her mom's cum was the best thing she ever had in her mouth. They've been dating for the past year and a half. Their first time sexually as a couple had happened about a month after Cassie's girlfriend dumped her.

Sonya hated what the breakup had done to Cassie, so after some liquid courage, she kissed her daughter with her permission, which led one thing to another until they were screaming each other's names as Cassie made love to her for the rest of the night during their first time.

The way that Cassie's fingers managed to find her g-spot repeatedly thrusting against it while she also sucked on her clit, Sonya's mind went completely blank with her toes curling as they dug into the mattress, one hand tightening in her daughter's hair pushing her face closer to her pussy, her other hand gripping the bed-sheets so hard her knuckles nearly turned right.

"Fuck, Cassie! Yes, yes, yes! Ohhh, Cassie!" Sonya nearly screamed, squirting her cum right into Cassie's mouth and on her face. It took several minutes to come back to earth as Cassie helped her ride out orgasm by gently thrusting two fingers in and out of her. It was arguably one of the best orgasms she ever had.

Sonya panted heavily as Cassie retracted her fingers from her mom's pussy, a soft, wet squelching sound could be heard. She kissed her way up Sonya's body, kissing her softly when she got to her face. Sonya returned the kiss, still panting, but much more softly now.

Cassie wrapped her arms around her, tangling their legs together at the same time. Sonya slipped her arms across her daughter's back, sighing deeply as they both loved and enjoyed their closeness.

"Damn, Cassie. You sure know how to please a woman. Fucking shit, that was one of the best orgasms that you've ever given to me. I needed that. Hell, we both did. Let me catch my breath for a few minutes, then I'll make you cum too. I know that I say this all the time, I love your cock and I love sucking it. I would ask you to fuck my pussy tonight or my ass, but I'm just exhausted I don't think I can. I can use our favorite strap-on to fuck your delectable ass after eating it out. Which will be your first time experiencing both of those things" Sonya smirked, feeling her daughter starting to get hard again as Cassie's dick was poking at her left thigh.

"I know, Mom. And I can't fucking wait. Just thinking about you fucking my ass or eating me out gets me all hot and bothered. But we can do that later. Right now, I'm really exhausted, I know that we both are. We've spent the last four hours making love to each other. Besides, tonight was about you. And I already came earlier when I was licking your pussy. You can do that later. But for the moment, let's go to sleep for a little bit first." Cassie shuffled off of her mom to lay in front of her so that Sonya could be the big spoon and Cassie be the little spoon. She grabbed the comforter, pulling it over the both of them so that they wouldn't freeze their asses off that night. It wasn't long until the two women were fast asleep. They were asleep for a few hours before they woke up to make love again.


	2. Chapter 2: Cassie Cage/Sonya Blade: Part: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This fanfic was originally supposed to be a one-shot. But I decided to write a second and final chapter. I'm really happy with how this chapter had turned out. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

xxx-Four Hours Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Cassie rested her head on her pillow while she laid on her stomach. She couldn't stop the moans of her mom's name spilling from her lips as Sonya tongue fucked her rosebud, while lightly grasping her ass in her hands. Cassie had no idea getting her ass eaten out would feel that good. She's played with her pucker before using a couple of fingers, but that was about it. She just never expected being rimmed to feel as good as it did. The younger blonde was glad that it was her mom who was showing her the ropes of anal rather than anyone else. Cassie didn't want anyone else. She wanted Sonya. She wanted her mom so bad, she ached for her.

Sonya was never much of a fan of anal, but she tried it out with Cassie's dad, Johnny Cage and she ended up loving it. She brought it up to her daughter after one of their late-night sessions of lovemaking. The older blonde noticed that Cassie was hesitant about it, but after she showed her some things online about anal and after how much Sonya seemed to enjoy it, her daughter agreed to at least try it once with her, which led them to that very moment where Sonya was eating her daughter's ass, enjoying and loving every single second of it. Sonya just couldn't get enough of the younger blonde's ass.

"Damn, Mom. That feels so fucking good. Your tongue feels amazing in my ass. Please don't stop." Cassie cooed as she wiggled her ass towards Sonya to get her tongue deeper inside of her.

Sonya gripped her daughter's ass and hips tighter, leaned closer, burying her face into Cassie's ass, vigorously thrusting her tongue in and out of the tight, wet hole in front of her. She smiled when the younger blonde's voice went up a few octaves as she ground herself against her mom's face, her cock dripping onto the sheets beneath her. Sonya pulled away to catch her breath and let her daughter do the same.

"Cassie? Are you okay? I've never actually eaten ass before. I didn't think that I would enjoy it, but I am. Probably because it's you. You're wonderful, honey. Since this is our first time doing this with a strap-on, you get to choose how I fuck your amazing ass tonight. Doggy style or missionary? It's completely up to you, sweetie." Sonya smiled, leaning forward, swiping her tongue over Cassie's rosebud, causing her to shudder in pleasure. She pulled away, reclining slightly on her knees.

Cassie rolled over onto her back spreading her legs, leaving her knees bent. She panted softly from having her ass rimmed by her mom, enjoying it immensely. They would have to do it again someday.

"Missionary. I want you to see me when I cum and know that it's because of you. Mom, please fuck my ass. I've been thinking about it all fucking day." Cassie's eyes were heavily lidded, pupils blown with lust directed to Sonya. She's dreamt of that moment. Cassie was trembling with pure want and lust for it.

Sonya's blue eyes widened slightly, lips parting as her daughter's word sent shivers of lust right to her clit. She knew that she was now soaking wet, she felt it leaking down her thighs. Sonya shivered a little. She always got extremely horny whenever she and Cassie had sex. The older blonde just wanted to make her daughter happy. If she was wearing underwear, they would be completely ruined.

"Cassie, you have no idea what you do to me. Shit, baby. Let me go get the strap-on and the lube we're going to use. I'll be right back. Just relax sweetheart, okay?" Sonya got off the bed after kissing the younger blonde, drawing a moan from her once she tasted her ass on her mother's lips. She strolled over to their bedroom closet, digging through it. It took her no longer than five minutes to find what she was looking for; a strap-on and a brand new bottle of unopened lube.

Two days earlier Sonya and Cassie had visited the local sex store. Sonya bought the strap-on and the lube for it while Cassie bought some porno's for herself and her mom to watch whenever they got a chance to. A lot of it was lesbian incest porn. Both movies and magazines.

The older blonde slipped the harness onto her hips, adjusting it so that it was a perfect fit, with the pink curved dildo already attached to it. The older blonde sauntered over to the bed, climbing back onto it. She opened the bottle of lube, pouring some into her hand. She began to lube up Cassie's opening, causing her to moan and hiss slightly.

"Dam, that shit's cold. But it does feel good. Oh, god, that feels good. I'm so glad that we bought it. Expensive as hell, totally worth it though. I can't wait for that dildo to be inside of me. I can't wait for you to fuck me with it." Cassie cooed, whimpering as she wiggled her ass and hips in anticipation. She felt Sonya slide a finger into her now properly lubed-up hole, back arching up and pushing her ass forward to take in more of her mom's finger.

Sonya added a second finger, sliding it in alongside the first. After a few moments, she began to slowly pump both fingers in and out of her daughter, causing her to whine, which made the older blonde even wetter than she already was, if that was possible. It's about three minutes later when she removed her fingers, grabbing the bottle of lube again, using quite a bit to lube up the pink dildo that's around her waist.

The older blonde placed the bottle on the bedside table next to the bed. Sonya crawled over to Cassie, getting on top of her, settling her hips between her daughter's. She placed a hand on her cheek, leaning down and kissing her sweetly. Their kiss soon became heated, tongues intertwining, lips pressing eagerly against each other. Sonya pulled out of the kiss, reaching between them to grasp the dildo, lining it up with her daughter's entrance.

"Is this okay? I'll be gentle." Sonya stated, staring deeply into Cassie's eyes. She wanted her daughter's first time with anal to be special. Because Cassie was special. She always would be.

"Yep. It's definitely okay. I know that, Mom. Just take it slowly with me." Cassie was always interested in anal, but she didn't know exactly how to bring up the subject to Sonya. They ended up talking about anal sex just a few hours ago. 

"Please let me know if it hurts and I'll stop." Sonya didn't want Cassie to be in any kind of pain, even if it was by accident. She just loved her so much. The older blonde pushed her hips forward slowly and gently with one hand on Cassie's left hip and her other hand holding the dildo. Sonya noticed the variety of expressions that are shown on her daughter's beautiful face.

When the sex toy was about halfway in her ass, Cassie tightly gripped the sheets beneath her, exhaling a breath she didn't know she had held in. She breathed deeply getting used to having it in her ass. She moved her hips from side to side, a moan catching itself in her throat. Cassie stared up into her mom's eyes, nodding to her.

Sonya smiled, starting a slow pace, thrusting in and out. Every time she hit a certain spot, Cassie would moan her name. It made her wet, horny, and happy that she was able to make her daughter feel good.

Cassie had never felt so good in her entire life before. She was already pretty since Sonya sucked her off a little before she gave her a rim job. Cassie wrapped her arms and legs around her mother's waist, pulling her close, who began to snap her hips faster.

"Oh fuck, Mom. Mom, please don't stop. Oh my god, please don't you dare fucking stop fucking my ass. It feels so good." Cassie's words soon turned into squeaks, whines, moans, and whimpers as the older blonde fucked her harder. Their bedroom was soon being filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, heavily breathing, and even more moans from both women.

Sonya was surprised when Cassie took one of her hands to place on her dick. She used her mom's hand to stroke up and down on her aching shaft. Sonya understood what her daughter wanted as she removed her hand letting the older blonde take over. She felt Cassie's cock pulse as she continued to pump her hips, fucking her ass.

Cassie could feel her orgasm approaching, so she bucked her hips faster as Sonya's thrusts the dildo into her. She let loose a silent scream as she came, her hole clenching around the dildo, Sonya jacked her off faster, her cum shooting onto her hand and Cassie's stomach and some on her ample chest.

When Cassie's breathing went back to normal, Sonya eased the sex toy out of her opening. She set the strap-on onto the floor to clean later. She took her daughter into her arms, kissing her neck softly, whispering praises to her.

"Wow, Mom. That was….something else. I really enjoyed it. Thank you for helping me experience that. It was honestly one of the best orgasms I've ever had. I don't mean to change the subject or anything, but can we shower? I'm kinda covered in my cum here and it's fucking hard as hell to get off of me once it dries." Cassie shuffled a little so that the two of them could get off the bed. The younger slowly walked into their bathroom, which was in their bedroom.

Sonya followed after Cassie, picking up the strap-on on the way there. It was nearly thirty minutes later when they finished their shared shower. After taking off, then replacing the bed sheets with clean ones, the two of them got under the covers, still naked, cuddling. Sonya ended up spooning her daughter as she usually did. And that's how they fell asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: And that's the end of this fanfic. I haven't written anything this smutty in so fucking long. If anyone has ides for my fanfics, please let me know. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And that's the end of this first chapter. I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading it just as much as I did writing it. I'll get back to writing my other current fanfics soon. If anyone has ides for my fanfics, please let me know. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
